nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuneo Senju (deceased)
'''Basic Information (continued)''' '''Background Information''' After having three babies die shortly after birth due to unknown causes Asuma and Kiyomi Senju almost gave up trying to bring the next heir of the Senju bloodline into this world, but finally on the fourth try they were blessed with a healthy baby boy that they would name Tsuneo. A rather large baby at birth measuring in at a whopping 23 inches and 7 pounds 5 ounces they knew they had given birth to a fine future shinobi. He resembled his grandfather the great first Hokage Arata Senju, with his jet black hair, fair skin, and black eyes that seemed like they could pierce your soul. Tsuneo grew up training as it was all he would know growing up, his father a skilled practitioner in ninjutsu as well as taijutsu and kenjutsu would keep his son training to become what his grandfather was. Entering the academy Tsuneo showed advanced skill at everything he he was assigned. He was a very tenacious young man and showed it through his high knowledge and sheer ability to do everything the academy instructors set before him. Tsuneo also had a way with the young kunouchi during his time at the academy always finding letters on the desk he sat at every morning before class. This also brought upon a resentment from other young men in his class as they looked at him as everything being handed to him and him being praised by the instructors due to his last name, but that did not falter Tsuneo's progress as he would sit atop of his class as his training had finally seemed to pay off. It wasn't until a short while after Tsuneo graduated from the academy that his father would notice that his son would be not only the only surviving grandchild of the first Hokage, but the heir to his kekkei genkai the rare wood release. Seeing this in his son at such an early age pushed Asuma to push his son's training into a whole other gear training from sunrise until dark. Tsuneo loved his parents and all that they had given him but was growing tired of his father trying to mold him into his grandfather and not allowing him to mold himself into the shinobi he wanted to be. Three long months after learning of his new found skill Tsuneo found himself fighting for his advancement from Genin to Chunin at the Chunin Exams. Powering his way through the first two tests with relative ease. Tsuneo found himself in his final test against a Genin from the land of wind, a sand shinobi. Little did the sand genin know Tsuneo would unleash his new found ability and wow the crowd with his wood release techniques snaring his opponent at will and beating him into submission, allowing Tsuneo to finally be called a Chunin. Not long after the Chunin exams Tsuneo would leave his parent's house and start to become his own person as well as creating his own shinobi legacy, not live in his grandfather's shadow. He would study the ways of his grandfather soaking in all the knowledge that he could of the most skilled shinobi in his eyes to ever exist. Although he would study his grandfather he would fuse his techniques with those of Arata to form his own way of fighting, catching the eye of the current Hokage Nakara Haruno he was quickly placed atop of the Konoha ranks with some of the most talented shinobi in the world. Tsuneo had moved up another rank to Jounin and would finally feel a sense of accomplishment as he had done it on his own, he had finally started to make his "own" legacy. '''Personality and Behavior''' Tsuneo is a very tenacious person. Although he may be the village jokester at times he is a very serious individual who will defend his comrades and village with his life. Tsuneo is very laid back and really loves to read books, as you will often find him leaning against a random wall within Konoha or sitting under a tree in the forest with a book always in his hand and his eye's glued to it. He is a natural leader, often compared to his grandfather the first Hokage, though proud of his heritage, Tsuneo looks to shatter that stereotype and become his own person and not try to live up to the expectations of becoming his grandfather. Appearance Tsuneo is a tall man, has fair skin and jet black hair that comes down to about his neck, piercing light brown eyes, and a smile that makes all the kunoichi's panties drop. He usually sports his green Konoha flak along with his usual black undershirt and black pants as well as the headband and necklace of his grandfather, the first Hokage Arata Senju, passed down to him by his father. You will always almost find him with a cigarette or cigar in his mouth puffing away. Motto "I won't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life." Statsbook '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays: ''' '''Approved by: Doctor Haruno'''